Something Other Outtakes
by Unofficial Cullen
Summary: Steamier parts of story that I wasn't comfortable putting in T rated original
1. Hot Tub Remix

**A/N I'm posting an extra steamy version of the hot tub part of this chapter in the newly created Something Other Outtakes. Outtakes will be marked as M rating in case I get brave enough to try writing a lemon later on. The hot tub remix is more in lime territory, but still too steamy for the T rated version.**

EPOV

I didn't like leaving Bella to hunt, but Carlisle persuaded me to go, especially with what he had asked me to do to help Bella today. While my control had proved remarkable with regards to Bella, he was right, I couldn't risk it.

I felt a palpable sense of relief as I entered the house. Emmett and Bella were entrenched in a video game. I paused and said hello. I noticed that Emmett's shirt said "Got Squirrel?" I sensed Bella's humor in this. She was wearing a t-shirt with a beautiful oak tree on it. I was not a fan of printed shirts, but it was actually lovely.

I ran upstairs to shower.

Alice met me in the hall and thought, _Edward, everything will be okay. You won't hurt her. Just go with your instincts._

I cocked an eyebrow at her in question.

_You'll see._ But she blocked her vision from me.

I showered and changed into shorts. Grabbing a towel, I returned downstairs. I almost choked as I saw the back of Bella's shirt. It read, "Climbing Wood is Good."

Rosalie must have helped him with that one. Emmett wasn't normally that subtle or clever.

Alice called out as I neared the couch, "Bella, it's time to get changed!"

"Changed for what?" she hollered back and then murmured to Emmett, "I didn't realize multiple clothing changes were needed as one convalesces."

I grinned.

"I don't know what that word means, but it sounds dirty." Emmett drawled.

My grin turned into a slight frown at his thoughts, "It means recovering from illness or injury, Emmett. That's why Carlisle wants her to spend time in the hot tub."

I noticed how Bella's eyes roamed over me. After nearly a century of ignoring adoring eyes, I was happy, proud even, that my appearance pleased her. Any further thoughts of Bella were interrupted by the song running through Emmett's mind.

_Move to the Jacuzzi, ooh, that booty  
Smack it up, flip it, rub it down, oh, no  
Do me, baby (Yeah...)_

_Do me, baby…_

I whipped the towel from around my neck and smacked him in the head.

"Ow!" Emmett yelled but smirked at me, _Come on, Edward. I know you can't be that much of a prude to not have impure thoughts about your girl in the hot tub._

I resisted the urge to growl by turning and walking to the door.

Was I imagining Bella's eyes on me as I walked? Nope, apparently I wasn't…

_She's so checking you out, Bro. _

I heard the distinctive sound of something breaking. I grinned to myself.

Deciding to tease her a bit, I stopped, looked over my shoulder, and deliberately used my most alluring voice. "Will you be joining me, Bella?"

Then I left, not waiting for her to reply, giving her time to recover.

"Hey, you busted my best controller!" Emmett whined.

I chuckled.

Bella replied agitatedly, "I'm really sorry, Emmy. Rose, come take care of him, please."

Bella was so flustered, I was certain she didn't realize that she'd just called him Emmy. I covered my hand over my mouth and laughed again at Emmett's thoughts. _Emmy?! What the hell? Huh, that's actually kind of sweet. _

Rose said in a syrupy voice, "Poor Monkey Man, did she break your thingie?"

Emmett laughed, "At least it wasn't the one that counts."

_You can do me in the morning  
You can do me in the night  
You can do me when you wanna do me_

I sighed as his mind started up with that horrid song again as they took off into the woods.

I pulled off the cover from the hot tub, and checked the temperature. Yes, it should be warm enough for Bella.

I sank into the water, and Bella appeared wearing a blue bikini. I closed my eyes briefly. There was no doubt about it; Alice was evil.

I opened my eyes and held out my hand to Bella. She took it and entered the hot tub.

"Carlisle feels this will be beneficial to your shoulder and arm." I said. I instructed her to submerge them for awhile. Then I began rotating her arm carefully, working her shoulder in different directions. I paused to make sure none of the movements hurt her. I was glad for the medical training I had received. It was important that I take care of my angel. I began to massage her shoulders and upper arms.

"So strong and yet so soft" I murmured as my fingers trailed over her skin, my thoughts straying from their therapeutic purpose.

XXXXXXXXX

BPOV

I was impressed by Edward's thorough knowledge and how he tested my shoulder and arm so expertly.

He began massaging my shoulders and upper arms. Oh, that felt very nice…

I noticed that the house was quiet. We were alone. Now was the time to ask him what happened when I bit him…now before my mind stopped functioning properly due to his touch.

"Edward?" I asked, annoyed at the breathless quality to my voice.

"Hmm?" He managed to sound quietly amused.

"Would you tell me what happened when I, um, bit you?" I couldn't keep the chagrin out of my voice. _God, I'm an animal._

"You came to, despite being given a large dose of medication. Your natural defenses told you to escape, and I could see from your thoughts that you wanted to jump through my window."

I grimaced and said dryly, "That would've hurt."

"Yes. So I ran to block your exit. Then Emmett bumbled in, and you felt threatened by his idiotic actions. I managed to convince the fool to leave, but you still saw me as a threat. I tried to appear innocuous by taking a docile position. You took the back of my neck in your mouth and bit down gently. You called me your love, your mate."

I didn't know what to say. That was intense shit, and I didn't remember any of it.

"So, uh, how did all that make you feel?" _Please don't say that it freaked you out…_

He paused to form his words as he continued massaging my shoulders, moving to the base of my neck. I felt restless, wondering what he would say.

"Before I met you, my life was orderly and controlled. I can see now that it was… boring. But then you came into my world and dumped everything upside down. I feel things I never thought I could. I knelt before you and felt your teeth on my neck, knowing that you could kill me. Yet I knew you wouldn't. I trusted you. I gave you complete control over me, and despite being highly medicated, you did not harm me."

I swallowed and said huskily, "I trust you in this way too."

I turned towards him, and he wrapped his arms loosely around my waist. I looked into his eyes and slowly tipped my head back and to the side, exposing my neck's vulnerability.

He looked down at my neck and then back up to my eyes.

He pulled me closer and blew cool air gently against my neck. I held still as he placed kisses along my pulse point. I suppressed a gasp as he circled his tongue around my thudding skin. He then did something he couldn't do to a human, given their delicate skin. He scraped his teeth along my neck hard enough for me to feel it, but not enough to break the skin.

He pulled back, and his topaz eyes pierced mine. "I am your mate, and you are mine. As is the way of my kind, I will be your mate for the rest of my existence."

"As is the way of mine." I returned.

He gathered me to him again, kissing me fervently. I raised my hands to his shoulders to steady myself as I eagerly returned the kiss. I gasped softly when his hands ghosted over the sides of my bikini top.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"No, it felt good." I murmured.

He moaned and his hands returned a whisper touch. I deepened our kiss in encouragement. I sighed as his large hands moved to cup me completely. My nipples hardened at the cooler temperature of his hands. I arched my back, pushing myself more firmly into his palms.

He ran a thumb over one of my nipples, and I moaned in delight. That moan turned to a gasp as he gently pinched and rolled the other one.

He growled softly and ran his hands down my back. Grasping my butt in his hands, he pulled me up against him and kissed the tops of my breasts. He then kissed and sucked my nipples through the bikini top. Fire coursed through me as I felt a burning heat flare between my legs.

I whimpered and rubbed up against him, instinctively trying to find some friction to relieve the ache.

Understanding more than I did, he carried me over to the seat, sat down, with me straddling him. I bit my lip as his large erection bushed up against my stomach.

He looked at me with smoldering, half lidded eyes. Without words, he asked for permission, which I readily gave.

I groaned loudly as two of his fingers rubbed me over my bikini bottoms. I rocked onto his fingers, and began to rub against them, lost in intoxicating sensations. I panted into his neck as he kissed my shoulder. I started to shake and sensing that I was hovering on the edge, Edward gently pinched my clit through the thin fabric. The fucking 4th of July exploded in my head as I cried out in ecstasy.

He held me close and murmured softly as I slowly returned to Earth.

He pulled away slightly and kissed my forehead. I looked up with wide eyed wonder into his eyes and found both heat and tenderness in them. I lifted a hand and caressed his jaw.

He caught it up in his and pressed loving kisses to my finger tips.

He gave me a crooked grin, "We should get out; someone's getting pruny."

I frowned in confusion, knowing that he was still fully aroused, yet not knowing his limits "But what about you?"

He smiled gently, "Your pleasure is my own."


	2. Honeymoon Remix

**A/N Here's the honeymoon remix. Hope you like it! Still a newbie with the loving sexin'. **

We walked up the beach to an isolated cabin. I turned to Edward, feeling suddenly shy. "Um, Edward, it's tradition for newlyweds to spend their wedding night here. I know we're not exactly a traditional couple, so we'll just pretend it's my house. A little kissing, and then you can watch me drool."

He smiled in reassurance as we entered the cabin and looked around, "As wonderful as that sounds, I think I'm ready to take our physical relationship to a new level, if you are."

I quickly closed my mouth when I realized it was hanging open. I swallowed and my voice came out in a squeak, "I didn't know we could do…more."

He tossed Emmett's gift on the bed, and came up to me. Pressing his forehead to mine as he wrapped his arms around me, "Apparently vampires are not exempt from embarrassing safe sex discussions." He skimmed his lips down my face and rested them on my lips. "I love you, Bella. Would you please be mine?"

My breath hitched, "Yes."

He captured my lips, and swept me up in his arms. He placed me gently on the bed. The love and desire in his eyes was mesmerizing.

"You are so beautiful," he breathed as he helped me slip out of my dress, leaving me only in panties.

My hands shook as I unbuttoned his shirt, cursing to myself that there were far too many of them. I finally yanked at his shirt, and buttons flew off. I ran my hands down his chest and abdomen as he kissed my shoulder.

I pushed his shirt off and flung it across the room. Edward chuckled as he nuzzled my ear and caressed along the sides of my breasts.

I sighed as I pressed up against him, my hands roaming his back. They trailed down to cup his butt. He groaned and tipped his hips up. I took in an excited breath at the feel of his erection.

He pushed me back down onto the bed, and his hands caressed my breasts as we kissed. I moaned into his mouth, "Oh, Edward."

I cried out as he gently pulled and twisted my nipples, searing heat shooting right to my core.

He growled in response and replaced his hands with his mouth. I arched up at the feel of his lips and tongue on me. I shook with the overwhelming flood of sensation. I pulled at his belt and gasped, "Too many clothes."

He reached up to unbuckle and unfasten his pants with one hand as he continued to ravish my breasts. I absently thought how sexy his doing this was, as another wave of heat struck me.

I pushed his pants down and rubbed my hand against his cotton clad dick. I stroked him tentatively until he growled. Gaining confidence, I squeezed firmly.

"Ah, love." he murmured, and moved to kiss down my tummy. His fingers hooked into the waistband of my underwear, and he paused. His gaze asked my permission.

I bit my lip and nodded my head.

He gently pulled them down and off me. His long fingers worked magic as he caressed along my slit. I gasped and opened further, wanting more, needing more.

He played with my pussy, gently pressing his fingers into me, curling his finger tips to set off my bundle of nerves.

I cried out as I came hard, my thighs and his fingers coated with my release.

I looked hazily into Edward's eyes. They glimmered with desire and satisfaction. "Oh, Bella, I love bringing you pleasure."

I moaned as he raised his wet fingers to his mouth and tasted them. His eyes closed, and he groaned, "So good. You are like the sweetest wine. More, I must taste you again."

Again his mouth replaced his hands, as he lapped at me. I came again when he pressed his tongue into me. He hungrily licked me as I screamed out. I grasped the sheet at my sides and heard them rip as I twisted up.

He soothed me with gentle kisses to my mound. "You are so perfect."

"Let me touch you." I murmured, reaching out to him. He quickly stripped. He placed my hand on his cock, trapping my hand with his momentarily. He said in a sad tone, "You'll need to be careful. I emit venom from here."

I said lightly, "So you're packing a weapon in your pants in more ways than one. That shit's hot."

He gave a surprised shout of laughter, "Oh, Bella. You are … " his words cut off in a moan as I stroked his shaft, careful to avoid the precum glistening from his tip.

"Edward, I need you." I moaned.

He reached over for Emmett's gift and ripped it open without care. Inside was a large box of condoms.

I chuckled huskily, "I guess I shouldn't be surprised by Emmett's 'classy' gift."

Edward murmured, "He thinks I have a lot of years to catch up on."

I purred, "Well then, let's get started."

He quickly donned two condoms and positioned himself between my thighs. Capturing my lips in a heated kiss, he slowly pushed into me. He was careful to allow my body to accept him, the coolness of him soothing. He came up against my barrier and whispered, "Are you ready, Bella?"

I nodded, and he kissed me again as he gave one smooth thrust. My eyes teared up at the pain but it soon passed. He paused, again letting me adjust. My body felt so full of him, and I rocked my hips a bit. I gasped in pleasure and tightened my arms around his neck. Taking this as a sign I was ready, he continued to thrust slow and steady into me. He murmured his love for me in between kisses. I buried my face against his neck as I felt my insides clench up.

"Let go, Bella."

"Edward!" I arched up against him.

"Bella!" He shuddered as he released.

He held me close, as I drifted. He got up, and I was vaguely aware that he was running the bath. He returned to gather me up, set me in the bath, gently washing me. Then he dried me and settled me into bed. Wrapping his arms around me, he whispered, "Sleep, my love."

XXXXXXXX

EPOV

I felt flushed with joy as I held Bella close. I listened to her even breathing and steady heart beat. These sounds were the most beautiful music to my ears, as they were the constant reminder of her living. And somehow being near this miraculous life, I too felt alive.

"Mmmm, Edward." Bella sighed in her sleep. I smiled, feeling protective as I watched over my sleeping mate.

She began to wake up, and I shifted, so her head was higher up on my chest.

Her voice was muffled, but I heard her clearly. Her hand ran down my chest and stomach, "Your body is like Michelangelo's David." She lifted her head up to look down my body to my already hardening member. "I don't think a fig leaf could cover that bad boy, though."

I smiled at the lusty look she gave me and pulled her up for a kiss. We kissed several minutes and then she shoved me back onto the bed. Her roughness surprised and excited me, and her next move confused me at first. She went on all fours and crawled away from me.

She stopped and looked over her shoulder, giving me a come hither look. I remained still for a moment. Then I remembered the program Emmett had insisted we watch 15 years ago. It was about big cats, which included mating rituals. Bella's positioning mirrored what I had seen. I was intrigued that her cat ways showed themselves even when she was in human form.

I snapped out of my thoughts, as she raised her bottom up slightly and gave it a little shake.

I swallowed and quickly put on condoms. I let out an experimental growl and was rewarded with seeing her body shiver in anticipation. I got on all fours and stalked up to her. I shoved my shoulder against her side, bumping into her roughly. She rubbed up against me and then turned to start back up the bed. I reached my hand and cuffed at her bottom. She made a satisfied sound but continued the dance. I followed her lead, continuing to bump and cuff as we went approached the head of the bed.

I reached out, capturing her hips. I covered her body with mine. Big cat males bit their mates on the shoulder at this point. Obviously this behavior was out for me, so I moved one hand up to her shoulder, letting my fingers dig into her flesh. She cried out and bucked up against my dick, "Now, Edward!"

Excited by her response, I seethed myself into her and began to gently pump.

"Yes! Harder, Edward. Please!"

My animal nature answered hers as I began to pound into her. She cried out, and I exploded, feeling her insides milk me.

I rolled off her and onto my back. I pulled her up to me, immediately concerned, "Are you okay, love? Did I hurt you?"

I felt her smile against my skin, "That was glorious."

I mentally breathed a sigh of relief. I was so happy that Bella and I could be together, even roughly, without my hurting her.

I left briefly to dispose of the condoms and clean up. I settled her against me, and she dosed off with a happy sigh. When she woke again, we caressed and explored in an unhurried manner. I pulled her up onto me.

"Ride me, my sweet Bella."

She cried out in ecstasy as she took me in and began to rock. I gripped the headboard, so I wouldn't be tempted to touch her. I wanted Bella to control this. I moaned as she found a faster rhythm. When she was close, I slipped my thumb up against her clit, the extra friction sending her over the edge. She froze, threw her head back, and yelled.

I pumped up, once, twice, and yelled out. I'd never imagined I could feel like this.

After I got situated, Bella snuggled into me and fell into a deep sleep.

XXXXX

BPOV

The next morning I woke up with something tickling my nose, I plucked at it. A feather? Oh, yeah, I'd ripped my pillow when Edward and I were sexin' like cats. I smiled thinking of the moments Edward and I had. Shifter strength and stamina were very handy indeed when your husband doesn't need to sleep.

I turned my head to look at Edward and sighed, "Can't we stay here today? I don't want to go to school."

"I know what you mean, but we need to go."

"How do you do it? It must be miserable going to school year after year."

He shrugged. "I can't complain about this year. Would riding your new bike to school make going easier?"

"Hell yes," I jumped off the bed, and raced to the bathroom. "Dibs on first shower."

Before I reached the door, I was swept up in his arms. He smiled, "Have you ever heard the saying, Save water, shower with your husband?"

I smiled, "Well, I'm all for conservation."

He leaned down to kiss me when we heard a horrible metallic groaning sound, and then a big crash. Edward whipped us around to see the wrought iron headboard on the floor.

Edward looked chagrined, "Oops."

I grinned, "I love you, Edward."

"I love you too, my Bella."


End file.
